Unexpected Member
by NiteShad0w
Summary: Dimitri is a rank A student at the academy. He is driven by revenge for his parents, who were supposedly killed by dragons, but there is more to this than he believes. ADJL belongs to Disney. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Hunts Clan

**A/N**:Hello everyone this is my very first fanfic. I would like to see reviews from everyone, but please no flame, and if all of them are negative i will try better in the next chapter.

Chapter 1

Many beings in the magical world have either heard about the Hunts Clan or have faced them. In turn the Hunts Clan knows all about the magical world and they have sought to destroy it. Many magical beings are afraid by the Hunts Clan, but there are a few who bravely fight against them. Dragons are the magical defenders from all threats including the Hunts Clan. There was one dragon, the American Dragon, who always stood in the way of the Hunts Clan.

"Another failed mission. Very disappointing." The Huntsmaster said to his new apprentice.

"Yo it ain't our fault. " Number 88 replied.

"Yea it was that Huntsgirl and her BFF…for…ever." Number 89 said trying to take back the mistake he made in his sentence.

"Enough with the excuses! This is your 43rd failed mission." The Huntsmaster said in extreme anger.

Number 88 and 89 both looked at each other with a worried look. They wondered what they were in for. Was it going to be the Kraken pit, the deadly exercise course, or back to the academy? They both looked at the Huntsman's angry expression and didn't want to know what he was going to do.

"Huntsgirl has passed her tests, slain her first dragon, and is doing well on her missions. You two on the other hand can't even retrieve a small pot of gold from a leprechaun." The Huntsmaster calmed down a little.

His thoughts immediately went to his old pupil. The old days with his eager pupil always getting chances at slaying her first dragon, but every time the American Dragon always evaded us and defeats us. Then she started acting strange at the Grand Equinox Hunt, the dragon was still alive. Then these two idiots get captured and the dragon infiltrated our academy. We captured him and I gave Huntsgirl another chance at becoming a master of the hunt. She slayed the dragon and I had to promote her. She is now leading her own squad and excelling at her job.

"It is decided." The Huntsmaster said after the moment of silence the three had.

Numbers 88 and 89 knew what was coming so they braced themselves.

"There's nothing I can do with you two, however there is one student at the academy who is just about to pass. I have decided to take him as my apprentice and send you two back to the academy for two years. After that I will test you again and if you don't meet standards then it will be another two years. Understood?"

"Yes." Numbers 88 and 89 said feeling regret and sadness that they were being replaced. They bowed to the Huntsmaster and left his office.

Outside the office they had a little chat with each other like nothing happened in the Huntsmaster office.

"Yo if it wasn't for Huntsgirl we would be laying down some smack on the American Dragon." Number 88 said.

"Dude I could take down them both if it wasn't for that leprechaun." Number 88 replied.

**A/N**: Well that's it for Chapter 1. If all goes well Chapter 2 should have gone out on the first day. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I will take all the advice from the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Dimitri the Young Student

A/N: This is the 2nd Chapter. Please R&R it is very appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

"Yo Dimitri what's going on." Kirk asked his friend.

"Nothing much. Huntsmaster just called me to his office. Either I'm in major trouble or I'm getting some recognition for all my achievements." Dimitri replied.

"Alright I'll see you back in the dorms."

"Kay, hope I survive to see that." Dimitri said knowing it was either really bad news or the best news in his life.

Like every other member of the Hunts Clan Dimitri had the dragon birthmark on his lower, right arm. He was taken from his parents when he was born. His father didn't give up without a fight and after his father was killed his mother was next because she knew Dimitri was being taken to a cult. She fought back trying to get her son but she met the same fate as her husband. Of course the Hunts Clan blamed it on a dragon trying to eat his family. Dimitri then vowed he would take revenge on all magical creatures for his parents.

Dimitri saw the most pathetic people in the Hunts Clan, Numbers 88 and 89. They look like they always do, goofy and idiotic. Dimitri couldn't help but make fun of them like he always did even when he first came to the academy at age 7.

"Yo mighty numbers 88 and 89 did you get the cold boot from the Huntsmaster." Dimitri said mockingly.

"Hey what you talking 'bout." Number 88 replied. "He just called us to reward us for the beating we laid down on our last mission."

"Yea." Number 89 added. "and what are you doing here number 146."

"If I heard right you two failed your last mission, and I'm here because the Huntsman called me. Now if you will excuse me." Dimitri went inside the Huntsman's office.

As Dimitri went inside he saw his master's office for the first time. It was grey everywhere. Grey walls, grey floor, and even the grey skulls he had mounted on the walls. There were brown cabinets and trophy cases. Behind the black, metal desk was the Huntsman. Dimitri could tell the Huntsman was angry. Dimitri had a bad feeling about this.

"Welcome, number 146. Come have a seat." The Huntsman said when he saw Dimitri.

Dimitri sat down on the cold metal chair and he felt a knot in his throat. His mind ran thoughts like 'What am I in for?' and 'I'm gonna die.' Dimitri was showing lots of signs of nervousness. He was sweating and turning pale because he was face to face with the leader of the Huntsmaster.

"Relax, this is good news, not bad." The Huntsmaster said when he noticed # 146 sweating.

A/N: I won't make a chapter 3 until I read a couple reviews. When I do hear some I will make sure that I will take any suggestions. Please R&R and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Dimitri's Friend Kirk

**A/N: **Thank you ada69 and Major Simi for the first review. I will take your suggestion and make my chapters longer. Even I realized it was short when I put it up. Also I would like to hear about how I'm treating the original characters because while I was writing this I felt I was being hard on #88 and 89. Also I forgot about something.

**Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL all rights go to Disney.**

Chapter 3

Dimitri sighed when he heard what the Huntsman said. He knew he would get the recognition for all his hard work in the Hunts Clan. He knew that he had mastered everything in the Hunts Clan, and all he needed to do to prove himself was slaying his first dragon.

"So, what can I do for you master." Dimitri said trying to calm down.

"I realize your 12th birthday is in a few months." Dimitri just nodded. "You will be training in those months to become my new apprentice."

Dimitri's jaw dropped. He was getting a once in a lifetime chance to train under the master of the Hunts Clan. Dimitri could only think of all the training he could get under the one who had the most experience in the Hunts Clan.

"Th…thank you master." Dimitri said trying not to wreck this chance of a lifetime. "I will try my best to not disappoint you."

"That is all i want, after all most of my apprentices have been disappointments." The Huntsmaster said. He sounded like he never had a change in tone in his voice unless he got angry.

Dimitri knew about numbers 88 and 89 who were, by far the most pathetic members. Dimitri also knew the Huntsgirl; he knew that she spared the dragon at the Equinox Hunt. The only reason he didn't rat out the Huntsgirl was because they were really good friends when Huntsgirl visited the academy. He was still mad that Huntsgirl let a beast go on without any form of injury.

"That is all. You may go, and remember I expect the best from you. Your first training session will be next week." The Huntsmaster said.

"Yes sir." Dimitri bowed and left the cold room. As he left he leaned on the wall outside and he noticed he was pouring with sweat. 'Just calm down. I'm going to be promoted to apprentice and assigned to the Huntsman.' Dimitri was deep in thought when he heard a voice.

"Yo Dimitri why are you sweating like a fountain?" Kirk said. "what did Huntsman give you a hard time?"

"Nah I'm fine. I'm just gonna be the apprentice of the Huntsmaster." Dimitri replied to his friend trying to gain his composure.

"Congrats man. I think we should celebrate. I heard numbers 88 and 89 are coming back to the dorms. How about a prank?"

"Yea, why don't we welcome back to the academy." Dimtiri said while having an evil smile on his face.

_A few hours late in the Dorms._

Dimitri was deep in his thoughts in his room with his friend Kirk aka. Number 149. He was thinking what the tests were gonna be like. 'What am I gonna have to face? How long will it last? Will I survive?' Just then his train of thought was broken by his friend snoring on the top bunk. 'Ugh, why am I friends with him again?'

Dimitri always wore his Hunts Clan uniform since he joined the academy. The only thing people saw besides his dark red uniform and his light skin was his black eyes. Some people said his dark eyes were a bottomless pit harboring a deep hatred for magical creatures. He also had strange dark blue hair. He found it strange having blue hair but most people didn't notice it. Anyway Kirk had brown hair under his mask. He also had brown eyes and he was a lot different from Dimitri. Kirk was more laid back, and he never missed a chance to cause trouble. Dimitri was a hard worker and never missed a chance to prove himself. Dimitri remembered the first time he met Kirk. Dimitri was at the academy first, and he met Kirk when he came as only a new student with barely any experience. Dimitri was still a trainee as well.

When he saw Kirk for the first time, Dimitri thought that Kirk was too laid back and that he was useless to the Hunts Clan. It wasn't until a class in Dragon Slaying. The teacher asked a question that Dimitri couldn't answer he was gonna die. He never got anything wrong. Kirk noticed Dimitri sweating. Kirk whispered the answer to him. Dimitri looked at him and knew he was screwed either way, so he just said the answer. The teacher said correct and moved on. Dimitri looked at Kirk with a befuddled look and Kirk just smiled back. Their friendship took off from there.

Dimitri got out of his bed and went up to Kirk's bunk. Dimitri shook Kirk trying to get his snoring friend to wake up. 'Man, sometimes I wish I had a better friend. This guy is always lazy.' Even though Dimitri had these thoughts he still knew Kirk would be his friend for life. Dimitri and Kirk would never rat each other out.

"Yo Kirk wake up. Remember the prank." Just then Kirk shot up out of his bed. Dimitri was surprised at the sudden action and almost fell off the bunk.

"What time is it?" Kirk asked.

"I think it's about 1:40 AM."

"Aw man. Guess we will have to wait."

With that they went back to bed and fell asleep for the next day.

**A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 3. All I can say right now is I have school on the weekdays, but I will try to post as much as I can. Also is this long enough for a chapter? That's all I have to say right now :\ Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

**A/N:** Yay it's the weekend and Veterans Day. I think I can get out 2 or 3 chapters including this over the weekend. Also for those who are wondering Jake and Rose are gonna come in the story soon. Please R&R it will help me make the story better.

Chapter 4

Dimitri and Kirk were sleeping soundly in the cold, dark Hunts Clan dorm. Kirk was again snoring, but Dimitri didn't wake up to it. Instead Dimitri couldn't wake up at all. He was suffering from a vivid nightmare. He was in a cold metal room with flickering lights. Dimitri saw all of his surroundings. It seemed to be a hospital room that seemed to be hit by a tornado. He saw life support machines on the ground. The lights were hanging down, and there were doctor tools all over the floor. Even though there was a huge mess everywhere what really caught Dimitri's eye were focused on all the red stains.

All over the walls there was dark blood. The same color of blood was dripping from the ceilings slowly. On the bed there was a huge stain of blood. Dimitri looked down to see a pool of the disturbing liquid. He couldn't keep his composure and threw up on the floor upon seeing all the red liquid. He fell down and looked at the reflection of the lights, himself, and the ceiling. He suddenly heard heavy breathing and it wasn't his own. He tried to get up, but he still couldn't calm himself, thanks to the crimson colored blood. All he could do was look up, and what he saw was a woman with black eyes like his. She had black, long hair and she was in hospital clothes. Dimitri then noticed the wound on her chest that was bleeding all over her. She was facing Dimitri, but she didn't notice him yet.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked, but there was no response. "Hello. Where am I, and who are you?" Dimitri kept asking this but got nowhere.

Dimitri started to calm down and he tried to stand up. As he was trying to stand up he noticed something big and green. He saw a tail of some sort and there were green scales with black ridges. He followed the tail up and saw…

"A dragon" Dimitri muttered under his breath. (**A/N: **The dragon is the same shape as Jake's one in season 1)

Dimitri then realized what this was. It was when he was born, the dragon, his mom, and the hospital room. Dimitri looked around but he couldn't see anyone resembling his father or his younger self. Dimitri then came to the conclusion that the dragon already ate his dad and was now trying to get to his mom, but there was still the question about him. Dimitri was getting mixed emotions of sadness, realization, and anger. He looked at the dragon with a hateful look.

"DRAGON!" Dimitri yelled. "Get ready to die!"

Dimitri then grabbed one of the surgical knives and rushed towards the dragon with intents bent on revenge. Dimitri was only a few steps away from the dragon when something stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw the dragon's face and saw water coming down from its black eyes.

'Is he crying?' Dimitri thought.

Before Dimitri could make another move the door was knocked off its hinges. Dimitri saw who it was and realized that it was a Hunts Clan member. The member wore a dark red outfit with a dragon skull like all other elite members. The dragon turned around and he did not look happy and neither did the Hunts Clan member. Just before the dragon and the slayer were about to go in battle Dimitri heard a soft voice.

"Wake up Dimitri." Dimitri looked around and realized it was the lady on the bed. She was awake and looking at him. "Wake up, it's only a nightmare."

Dimitri was wondering what she meant and was about to ask, but just then his world went black. He was back in his bed in the Hunts Clan dorms. He saw his friend Kirk right above him shaking him.

"Yo Dimitri are you awake yet. You woke me up with your yelling and I checked up on you and saw you with a scared look and sweating." Kirk said. "What was it, a bad dream?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dimitri replied.

"Yea I guess so. It's 5 o'clock and school doesn't start until 6. We should get ready."

"Yea." Dimtiri replied thinking about the dream he had.

'What was that nightmare about?' These thoughts ran through Dimitri's mind as he got out of bed.

_2 months later_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Dimitri!"

Dimitri just finished his training to become the Huntsman's apprentice. On top of that it was his 12th birthday today on March 3rd. Dimitri was with his best friend Kirk as well as most of his classmates. They all cheered and wished him a happy birthday, and they congratulated him on moving up a level in the Hunts Clan. Dimitri had a great party with all his friends and now it was time to see the Huntsman.

Dimitri was just outside the Huntsman's office. Dimitri changed a little in the past 2 months. He got an upgrade in his uniform. His uniform now covers every part of his body, and that is the only thing that changed. All of his training is complete and all he has to do now is slay his first dragon.

Dimitri went inside the office and saw the Huntsman along with a familiar member. The office was still the same and so was the Huntsman.

"Welcome number 146." The Huntsman welcomed his new apprentice. "I trust you are acquainted with Huntsgirl, my old apprentice."

Dimitri just nodded and looked at the Huntsgirl. "Hello Huntsgirl."

Huntsgirl replied to the greeting.

"Now to business. Huntsgirl will now be on missions with us since her squad is now disbanded. We will all be working on the field. Get ready as your first mission will be in New York City." The Huntsman went on about the mission assignments, and all the while Dimitri was thinking on what will be on his first mission.

**A/N**: This is chapter 4(obviously ) please R&R and I will hopefully get out another chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Mission

**A/N:** I think that I should have a visit on the ages in the story. I think that Haley is 9 and Jake is 14 in the show. In this story Jake is 15 and Haley is 10. Rose is the same age as Jake. I think. If I'm wrong in the ages feel free to correct me. Also Kirk is 11 in this story and Dimitri as you read in the last chapter is 12.

Chapter 5

Dimitri, Huntsgirl, and Huntsman were in Central Park at midnight. Anyone in the magical world would realize that unicorns come out during this time, and that the Hunts Clan was hunting unicorns for their horns.

"Master what's so special about these glorified horses." Dimitri said as he saw the Unicorns.

"It's their horns. They go for a very nice sum of money on the black market." Huntsman replied.

Dimitri was staring at his first trophy for his first mission. The unicorns were busy drinking water from the lake. Dimitri was excited and he was determined to make this mission a success. After all it is his first mission and failing it is no option for Dimitri. He didn't care what the Hunts Clan was gonna use them for. He only wanted to bag his first magical creature.

"Huntsmaster let me take care of this." Dimitri told his master.

"Don't screw this up apprentice. I expect great things from you."

"I will not let you down sir." With that said Dimitri started to sneak up on the unicorns.

Dimitri was sneaking up on them from tree to tree. He aimed his green staff at the unicorns and had his finger on the trigger. He was about to shoot and bag his first trophy on his first mission. Just then fire came down in the river and it created steam. The unicorns saw this and were startled. They ran away from the lake and disappeared from Central Park.

"Who did that?" Dimitri said as he turned around. Dimitri started to get even more excited as he saw two dragons over the trees. 'Slaying two dragons is way better than a unicorn.' Dimitri thought of what the Huntsman would give him if he could slay these dragons. **(A/N: Jakes dragon form is the same from season 2 :\ )**

"Foolish dragons. How dare you ruin my apprentice's first hunt." The Huntsmaster came out of the bushes. Huntsgirl stayed back in hiding and Dimitri knew why. One of the dragon had red and yellow scales and black and green ridges. Dimitri knew it was the dragon that the Huntsgirl spared. The other dragon was pink all over and had black ponytails. Dimitri never saw this dragon, but it looked weak.

"Hey Huntschump didn't you learn your lesson last time." The red dragon said this as he flew towards the Huntsman.

As the Huntsman was just about to go to battle the big red dragon, Huntsgirl took out her staff and set it to stun. She hit the Huntsman from behind and he fell to the ground.

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you after so long." Huntsgirl came out of the bushes as she took off her mask.

"Rose… What about the Huntsman." The dragon came down and transformed into a tall teenager with green and black hair. He wore a red jacket with black shorts and black shoes.

"I set my staff to stun. He will be out for about an hour. To him it will be like he was knocked out by you." Rose replied. "I just wanted to see you again after so long."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what about him" Haley said as she transformed into her human self. She was a bit taller but still looked the same. Haley was pointing towards Dimitri as he was standing there looking at the dragons.

"He's just a beginner, and he is a really good friend of mine. He already knows about me and Jake." Rose replied.

Dimitri just stood there with blank look on his face as he watched the entire scene. A member of the Hunts Clan who vowed to slay all magical creatures is friends with two dragons. He went up to a tree and sat down with his back on the tree. He started to sulk and he covered his face with his hands.

"Yo Rose is he okay." Jake said as he pointed to Dimitri.

"Don't worry about him. I came to see you." Rose replied. Their faces started to get closer. Their lips were about to connect. "Jake I missed you so much."

"Me too." They were just about to kiss when…

"GET READY TO PAY DRAGONS." Dimitri got up and got his staff. He had a hateful look on his face and was charging toward Haley. 'Two dragons. I had two parents, but now they're gone. These dragons will pay.'

"Dimitri stop!" Rose yelled. Jake and Haley both went into dragon form.

"Yo I thought he was cool Rose." Jake yelled as he was about to protect his sister.

"Huntsgirl if you interfere then I'm telling Huntsmaster the entire story. These dragons need to pay." Dimitri yelled.

"Yo what did I do?" Jake said. "I never even met you."

"Your kind killed my parents. It is my destiny to slay you." Dimitri replied as he was charging toward them yelling.

"Dimitri I don't want to do this." Rose muttered as she aimed her staff at Dimitri and took the shot.

Dimitri was shot and fell to the ground. 'Huntsgirl… Why did you stop me from taking my revenge…? This isn't over… dragons.'

Dimitri struggled to stay awake. Before he blacked out he saw the dragon and Huntsgirl… kissing. Dimitri's world then went black and he passed out.

**A/N: **Well that's it for today. If I'm lucky then I should get out another chapter today, but if not then you can expect another chapter tomorrow. However if there are complications then I'm not sure when. Please R&R it is appreciated. I am sad to say that I have writers block and i don't know what to write next. Right now I have to do home work :(


	6. Chapter 6 2nd Dream and Katie

**A/N:** I HATE HOMEWORK. :( I barely have anytime to work on this story. It took me about a week to update this story. Also can more people review my story? So far only 2 people gave me their opinions (Thanks by the way :))

Chapter 6

_**A few hours later.**_

"Uhhhhhh" Dimitri groaned as he was waking up. "What happened? Where am I?" Dimitri couldn't think right. His head hurt and his whole sight was just a blur. He felt he was on something cold and metallic.

"Glad you're awake sleepyhead." Dimitri heard a soft voice. He tried to get up, but he felt a stinging pain on his back. "Don't try to get up. You should just get some rest."

Dimitri couldn't get up. He felt someone touch his hand. His eyes started to focus and he started to rub his eyes. When his eyes were completely focused and he saw through the blurry vision he saw a Hunts Clan member. He could tell it was a girl because of the long black hair that was in a long ponytail. She also had black eyes like him. She didn't have a full face mask like he did. She was smiling at him. He couldn't say anything. He was just looking at her. 'Why can't I say anything? She's only a girl.' He was too distracted to notice she got a shot. She took his arm and Dimitri was surprised by this. 'She's holding my hand.' Dimitri didn't notice that she was getting ready to administer a shot to him.

"Just relax and stay still, oh and you might want to close your eyes." Dimitri suddenly started to blush. His entire face was turning red. 'She… is she gonna kiss me? I… never kissed anyone before.' Dimitri didn't want to embarrass himself so he closed his eyes and got ready for his first kiss. He was waiting for what seemed ages to him. He then felt the girl hold his arm. 'What's she doing?' He opened his eyes and before he could see anything he felt a poke on his right arm.

"That should let you sleep for a couple more hours." Dimitri then felt his world go black again. He saw the room spinning. He fell down and hit his head on the cold bed in the Hunts Clan medical wing. 'Was I just knocked out… by a girl'

_**A few more hours later.**_

"He should be okay. I knocked him out with a sleeping potion." The black-haired girl was talking to a familiar person.

"I hope he gets better after the mission in Central Park. I had to fight those two dragons all alone. I only wish I could take the head of the American Drag…"

"Rose, you don't have to hide it from me. I am well aware of your relationship with that dragon. We have been friends ever since we met when we were only 4. "

"I guess I can't hide anything from you Kate." Huntsgirl was speaking to one of her closest friends in the academy. Her name is Katie or Kate for short. She was still a student at the academy, and she wasn't exactly the best student there. What separated her from most students in the academy was her way of always making everyone mad.

"Rose, how come you like that dragon? When I met you all you could talk about was slaying your first dragon. You even sabotaged your own mission just to meet that dragon."

"It's kind of a long story Kate. I'd rather not talk about it." Rose looked down remembering the times that she almost slayed her own boyfriend, and the time when she found out he was the American Dragon.

"Oh… Well…Ummm…I should go check if Number 149 woke up yet." With that said Kate left Rose in the hall outside the Medical Wing of the Huntslair.

"Wait, Kate can I come with you? I need to give Dimitri something." Kate just nodded and Rose followed her into the room Dimitri was in.

_**Inside the Dimitri's head**_

___Dimitri was knocked out by Huntsgirl, his very own friend. He was deep in his own mind and all he could feel was betrayal, anger, and disappointment. He had a chance to slay two dragons but the Huntsgirl ruined it. _

_ 'She is no longer a friend. She sided with the beasts and broke the code of the Hunts Clan.' These thoughts ran through Dimitri's mind. He sat down trying to think about all the things that happened._

_ Dimitri looked around and just saw nothing. The entire place was black and dark, and he was sitting on nothing or a black floor. He was still deep in his thoughts, but all he could think of was making Huntsgirl pay for ruining his revenge. He then heard footsteps. He got up and looked around, and was surprised at what he saw. He saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He instantly recognized her as Rose or the Huntsgirl. Dimitri got mad and made a fist. He looked down and started to cry._

_ "ROSE! Why did you stop me! Dragons killed my family." Dimitri yelled._

_ Rose just looked at him and started to get closer. Dimitri was getting worried. 'Is she going to hurt me since I tried to hurt her boyfriend?' Dimitri knew that Rose could rip him to shreds in a few seconds. She had more experience and he was only a beginner. Dimitri was trying to run away, but he couldn't run away. His feet wouldn't move. He saw Rose and she looked different now. She was now wearing her Hunts Clan uniform and had a staff in her hand. She was ready to kill Dimitri for ruining her reunion. She started running towards him and was just about to strike down Dimitri._

_ "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dimitri yelled. He couldn't move and he was filled with fear. He could just close his eyes and wait for the end. He was waiting for the pain that was about to come. After a few seconds he wondered why there was no pain. He opened his eyes and he saw Rose fighting a dragon._

_ ''Two of my worst enemies are all here." Dimitri was surprised. The dragon was different from any he seen. It had blue scales and a lighter blue colored underbelly. The dragon had and black ridges. The strange thing was that the blue scales were almost the same color as Dimitri's hair. __**(A/N same shape as Jake's one in season 1.)**_

_ "Who is that dragon?" Dimitri kept asking this question as Rose and the dragon were fighting. The dragon seemed inexperienced and it kept getting close calls. Dimitri had just about enough. He closed his eyes and kept thinking 'WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP IDIOT'. Dimitri really wanted to wake up, but his thoughts were interrupted when he fell back and landed on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw blood falling from where he was. He looked at his shoulder and saw a huge gashing wound._

_ 'When did she get close enough to slash me?' Dimitri looked up and saw the dragon and Rose still fighting, but what caught his eye was the dragons shoulder. It had a huge wound just like his. Before he could think about what this meant Rose slashed the dragon's chest with her staff. The dragon roared in pain and fell down._

_ "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Dimitri yelled in pain as soon as the dragon was slashed. Dimitri felt a huge, sudden pain coming from his chest. He then blacked out from the excruciating pain he felt._

_**Back in reality**_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Dimitri yelled as he shot up from his bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw that he was back in the medical room. 'Man… what a nightmare.' Dimitri sighed and tried to calm down. He started to hear footsteps running in the hall. Suddenly the door slammed open and Dimitri saw the black-haired girl again. Dimitri blushed again and looked away

"What happened, I heard yelling." The black haired girl asked.

"Nothing… it's nothing… hehehehe… really." Dimitri tried to force a smile. The black-haired girl looked at him with am accusing look, but just ignored it and went inside.

"So number 146 are you feeling better?"

"Yea I guess." Dimitri looked down remembering the dream he had and the girl that knocked him out earlier. 'Man what a day.'

"You don't look okay." She went over to a desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a file. She took out a pen and started to write in it. "Well from what I heard from one of your comrades, I'd say you're okay. Huntsgirl you said you wanted to see him?" Just then Huntsgirl came in with something in her hand.

"Hello number 146. Sorry about your first mission being a failure." Dimitri just gave her a hateful look.

"It's your fault Rose. Screw you, you wrecked my revenge." Dimitri would never forgive the Huntsgirl for what she did.

"I'm sorry, but as a peace offering would you like a cup of hot chocolate." She showed Dimitri the cup she had in her hand. Dimitri scowled. He was mad at Rose, but he loved chocolate, and the Hunts Clan isn't famous for its candy.

"I'll take it, but I'm still sore for what you did." Dimitri took the cup and gulped down the hot chocolate. He didn't care if it was hot. He hasn't had any chocolate for about a month. "Hmmm. Rose it tastes a little strange, but thanks."

"No problem Dimitri." Rose hid an evil grin under her mask.

_**Flashback**_

Rose knew that she had to make Dimitri shut up about the events that took place last night so she thought of something. She went through the classes and found what she was looking for 'Chemistry 101.' She went inside and found all the ingredients of magical potions. She got what she wanted and went to the school's brew pot.

"Alright let's see we got. Some phoenix feathers, good, and Venus fly trap roots, and some troll nose hairs." She threw all the ingredients into the pot and gave them a stir. Once she was done she filled a small vial with the liquid she just made. "Now I just need something that Dimitri would drink or eat. Hmmmmm… CHOCOLATE!" Rose ran towards the cafeteria and snuck in and stole some hot chocolate that was for the staff. She poured in the liquid from the vial and ran towards the Medical Wing where she ran into Kate.

(**A/N: If you didn't recognize the ingredients they are from the mind erase potion Fu made in "Professor Rotwood Thesis")**

_**End Flashback**_

Dimitri had just finished the cup and he shook his head a little. He felt like he forgot something very important.

"Man I have a really bad headache. What am I doing here anyway?" Dimitri asked.

"Don't you remember? Last night was your first mission and you were attacked by the dragon. You were knocked out as was the Huntsman." Rose stated.

"Oh." Dimitri just looked around. Little did everyone know, Dimitri forgot everything related to the mission, including his dream. The dream that would've haunted his life in the Hunts Clan.

**A/N: **Well that's it for chapter 6. I'm pretty sure what everyone might be thinking and that would be "Is Dimitri a dragon?" You will have to read to find out. He might be or might not be. For all we know he could be a Hunts member with a really bad connection with dragons or an oracle. You will have to read further. :) Please R&R thanks. Also I am not really gonna go over this since it's about 2000 words which is way longer than my other chapters. So yeah. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 KateXDimitri

Chapter 7

_**4 months later**_

It has been four months after Dimitri's first mission and four months after the very busy day that Dimitri spent in the medical room. However thanks to Rose he suspects nothing about all the important pieces that happened during that day like his very strange dream.

He was spending his time in the cafeteria with his friends. There was himself and Kirk as usual, with another one of Dimitri's friend named Caroline. She and Dimitri weren't exactly friends but they did respect each other and put up with each other. They have always competed to be the best, but when there was nothing to compete about they hung out.

It was lunch time in the academy, and everyone got a break and got to eat. Dimitri was at his table talking to his friends when he sees Rose and her friend. Dimitri blushed and his eyes just focused on the black haired girl who he knew nothing about, except the fact that she works in the Medical Wing. Kirk noticed this and tried to figure out what girl he was looking at. He then figured it was either Rose or the girl next to her.

"Yo Dimitri you crushing on her?" Kirk pointed to the girl that was next to Rose.

"No… uh… of course not." Dimitri looked away, but he was still blushing and he was trying to avoid eye contact with his friend.

"Righhht… who is she anyway?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she works in the Medical Wing."

"You mean you're in love with her and you don't know her name." Kirk looked back and laughed a little. "Love is a very strange thing."

"I NEVER SAID I LIKED HER." Dimitri yelled at his friend.

"I think her name is Kate." Caroline stated.

"How come you know this and we don't." Kirk asked.

"I actually do some teacher's aide instead of just going back to my dorm to goof off." Caroline said looking proud. "Anyway she just got here at the academy from California because she was doing terrible there, so they moved her here hoping she would do better as a nurse."

"Hey Dimitri you catch all that." Kirk looked back at Dimitri and saw that he was staring again and just nodding, as if to pretend he was listening. "HEY DIMITRI!"

"Huh… what happened?" Dimitri said quickly.

"*_Sigh_*. You're hopeless. Just go ask her out." Kirk sat back on his chair and went back to his lunch, while Caroline just poked through her food.

"Ugh food's awful here." Caroline put down her fork. She tried to strike a conversation with her friends, but she saw Dimitri was gone. She looked behind her and saw him, walking towards Rose and Kate. "Hey look Kirk, looks like Dimitri's gonna make his first move." Kirk looked behind him and saw his friend walk through the cafeteria over to Rose and Kate's table.

Dimitri was dying on the inside. He was going to ask a girl on a first date. 'What should I say, where should we go, does she even like me?' These thoughts ran through Dimitri's head as he was nearing Kate's table. 'Well now or never.' He was right in front of Rose and Kate. They stopped their conversation with each other and looked up to see Dimitri, his face red, sweat pouring from his head, and him shaking violently.

"Hi Dimitri… ummm are you feeling okay." Rose asked.

"Maybe he needs another visit to the Medical Wing." Kate suggested.

"Wait… no… I'm fine… really." Dimitri stuttered.

"Okay then." Rose said. "Then why are you here."

"I'm here… to… ummmm… ASK KATE OUT." Dimitri grabbed his arm and started to squeeze it tight. Kate just stared at him, and this made Dimitri more nervous.

"Hehehehehehe… no." Kate laughed a little and just blurted it out. Dimitri felt his world shatter. He didn't think that no would be an option. 'Great now what, do I just walk away.'

"Ok then… bye." With that Dimitri turned around, still very nervous, and walked off. When he was about to take a step he heard giggling, He turned back around and saw that it was Kate. She was giggling trying to resist laughing.

"Just kidding, of course you can ask me out. Where do you want to go?" Kate looked at him with a smile. Dimitri sighed and started to think. 'Where could I take here, and when?'

"How about the beach near the academy at 6 o' clock tonight." Dimitri said.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there." Kate then turned back to Rose and started talking to her again. Dimitri sighed and went back to his table. His friends just stared at him with a look that said 'Did she say yes?'

"I have a date tonight with Kate guys." Dimitri said proudly.

"That's great Dimitri, where are you headed." Caroline said.

"Forget the place; well job my friend it's time to take a page from my book labeled "World of Hotties."" Kirk put his shoulder over his friend and tried to make him envision the scene of the date. "Now first you have to make it seem you're not…" Before Kirk could finish Caroline hit him on the head with the lunch tray.

"Don't fill his mind with perverted things please. What women love are romantic things like sunsets, walks all that stuff."

"Pfff… Don't listen to her. Women love a guy who is not afraid to jump ahead and…" Caroline hit him again with her lunch tray.

"Just shut up, thank you very much."

"Sorry guys I'm gonna have to do this my way, but thanks anyway." Dimitri took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be a busy night.

**A/N: **Well this is not what I expected. I was planning on making this chapter and skipping a year ahead, but thanks to the date I have to make another chapter covering that. By the way anyone can review this story so yea review away, but only constructive stuff. Thanks for reading and R&R. Yay I posted this one after the one I posted yesterday. I'm gonna give a few hints for what's coming up so if you don't want to read it then skip it.

Kate is going to be a really useful character for the sequel (YES the sequel. I will be doing one if this has good reviews. In fact I'm planning to do 2 so yeah. I already have it figured out in my brain.

After the next chapter it should skip to 8 months and during that time Dimitri will get more missions, fight the American Dragon more, and go on more dates with Kate.

So yea this is all the stuff that should happen.


	8. Chapter 8 The First Date

**A/N:** I don't know why but I now only want to put my notes at the end of each story. :P R&R please, and thank you for reading.

Chapter 8

After lunch Dimitri and Kirk went back to their dorms. Dimitri was really happy with the date he was gonna go on. All Dimitri could think about was his date with Kate, and the time they were going to spend together. Kirk was just walking next to him looking at him. All he saw was Dimitri being happy in his own world.

"Hey Dimitri, how did you meet Kate anyway." Kirk asked.

"…" Dimitri was still in his own world. All he could think about was his date. He was in love.

"HEY DIMITRI!" Kirk shouted at his friend.

"Huh…What is it?" Dimitri replied now out of his trance.

"You're hopeless." Kirk sighed. "I asked you how you met Kate."

"Oh… I think I met her in the Medical Wing. I was knocked out on my first mission, and she was working there."

"Oh, so you were knocked out in front of her, and you were nursed back to health by her." Kirk laughed at Dimitri who was now sulking.

"Shut up Kirk, at least I have a date." Kirk then blushed and looked down. Dimitri laughed at him and they made it to their dorm.

_**A few hours later.**_

Dimitri was in front of his bathroom mirror. He looked over everything. 'Should I wear formal clothes or casual?' Dimitri got his comb and he took off his mask. 'Man seems like forever since I saw my actual face.' Dimitri sighed and combed it and put on some hair gel. He put on enough to make his hair spiky. He had sort of a rebel hair style, plus his own dark, blue colored hair. He looked at his face in the mirror. He had white skin and his regular black eyes. 'Okay looking good.' He went back into his own room to get something from the dresser.

"Man Dimitri you are really going all out on this date." Kirk said seeing Dimitri from his own bunk.

"Well, I have to look good enough to impress her." Dimitri replied to him as he was getting his own clothes from his dresser.

"Where did you get those clothes anyway?" Kirk asked.

"They were always sent to me on my birthdays or Christmas. They all had no name on them, and they all had a weird message. 'Accept your destiny. Don't stray from your fate.'" Dimitri replied.

"And you just took it without suspecting anything strange?" Kirk asked

"I know they're weird, but the Hunts Clan doesn't exactly have the best clothes, especially since I don't do undercover stuff. Plus they match my color." Dimitri replied. Dimitri took the clothes and went back into the bathroom. He came out wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt. He also wore a darker blue colored pair of pants.

"So how do I look?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." Kirk just lied down on his bed. "Without you here it's gonna be really boring the whole time."

"Just suck it up. I'm only gonna go on the beach for a few hours." Dimitri replied to his groveling friend.

"Fine, good luck Dimitri." With that Dimitri left his dorm and made his way to the Medical Wing where Kate was all the time. 'Just keep cool, and she will be all over you.'

_**At the Medical Wing**_

Kate was just outside her own room where she works as a student nurse. She was just finished with her work and changed out of her uniform. She was relieved that she was out of her uniform. She always had a free and reckless spirit and the uniform was just dead weight to her. She was now in a white shirt and a short, black skirt. She also had a black jacket as well. She had long flowing black hair that reached her back. She also had light skin and brown eyes. She was now waiting for Dimitri to come.

Kate sighed. She had a lot on her mind. She was just moved from the Huntslair California, and she was going on her first date. She usually got asked on dates a lot, but she always made them mad that they would cancel. She was too childish. She would always joke around and never take anything serious. While she was pretty, she hated working for the Hunts Clan. She didn't think of magical creatures as sick or useless. She always found them cute or amazing, which made other members make fun of her. The only other person she could relate to was Rose, who was dating a magical creature.

She was leaning on the wall waiting for Dimitri. She almost fell asleep, but she heard footsteps down the hall. She stood up and saw Dimitri around the corner of the hall.

"Hey…"Dimitri talked first. He was looking away, but Kate could tell he was blushing and nervous.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. You look nice, much better than when you're in your own uniform." Kate replied smiling.

"You look great too." Dimitri said looking at Kate. They just stood there looking away from each other.

"So… We should get going." Dimitri broke the silence between them. They held hands and went off.

_**At the Beach**_

Dimitri and Kate were walking together on the beach. They were still holding hands and they seemed to be very nervous between each other. The sunset was still there, but it was going down by the second. They both looked out on the horizon, and they both saw the beautiful rays of the sun going over the calm ocean. The smooth waves going over the sand that reflected the sun's light, and the sea gulls going out to sea and all the boats coming into New York's docks.

"Man this isn't a very good date." Dimitri blurted out. Kate just looked at him with a look that said 'Yea I agree.'

"We can actually talk about something." Kate replied.

"I don't know what to talk about. Maybe we can just get something to eat." Dimitri pointed out a small sea food restaurant on the beach.

"Yea, I am kind of hungry." Kate said. With that they walked towards the 5-star sea food restaurant.

When they got to the sea restaurant they realized it was called 'The Ocean's Magic'. When they went into the building they saw a surprising scene. There were glimmering lights on candles. The aquarium tanks with very different species of fish in each tank. The windows all showed the ocean and the setting sun in the distance, as well as the glistering sand on the beach. What stuck out most in the restaurant were the tiny little waiters.

"Who are those guys?" Dimitri asked.

"They're elves." Kate laughed and grabbed Dimitri's arm and tried to pull him further into the restaurant.

"Where are you going? We should report to the Huntsman and get this restaurant taken care of." Dimitri said.

"Don't be a party spoiler Dimitri. Come on lets go get a table." Kate pulled Dimitri before he could get out.

When they got to the 'Please wait to be seated' sign they saw a little elf waiting there. Kate leads the way while she was pulling on Dimitri's arm who was trying to make his way towards the door. The elf welcomed them and asked them if they wanted a table for 2 or more.

"Two please, and preferably a table overlooking the ocean." Kate said with a smile. Dimitri gave up at running away and just stood there with an annoyed look.

"Of course, but for security reasons may I please see a magical I.D.?" The elf said.

"Oh… uhhhh." Kate stared at the elf with a worried look. "Well you see." The elf was starting to get suspicious.

"I don't think we need to show you our ." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri let me handle this." Kate interrupted.

"Don't worry Kate." Then he turned to the elf. "You see I'm a dragon, and as you well know dragons are very famous, and I just want a peaceful dinner with my date." Kate just looked at him with a confused look.

"Sorry I still need to see some I.D." The elf was getting more suspicious.

"Alright fine." Dimitri started to dig through his person to look for something.

"Dimitri what do you think you're doing?" Kate whispered to Dimitri.

"Hey if you plan on stalling I would like to tell you we have other costumers." The elf was starting to get annoyed. Dimitri and Kate looked behind them to see no one.

"Ah here it is." Dimitri pulled out a small card and showed it to the elf.

"Follow me dragon." The elf gave the card back and leads them to their table. While they were walking Kate and Dimitri were able to see some magical creatures having dinner. When they arrived at their table the elf gave them their menus and told them he would be back soon.

"Dimitri where did you get that I.D?" Kate asked very quietly making sure not to draw attention.

"The Huntsman gave it to me. He told me that in case I got in a tough spot I could use that card to make sure that no magical creature would lay a finger on me." Dimitri answered being just as quiet as Kate. Kate just nodded and looked at her menu. After a while they started to have a moment of awkward silence.

"So, Dimitri I thought you wanted to leave. Why the sudden change of heart?" Kate asked trying to break the silence.

"Well I didn't figure out at first, but then I realized that you were trying to get in undercover." Dimitri said excitedly.

"Oh… You thought that this was an undercover mission?" Kate asked.

"Yea." Dimitri replied. The elf waiter came back and took their order. They ordered and they ate. All the while Kate had thoughts running through her head. 'He thinks I hate magical creatures as much as he does, but that's not true.' She couldn't really focus on eating.

"Dimitri, can I ask you a question." Kate asked this as they were eating.

"Sure, ask away." Dimitri replied as he was stuffing his mouth.

"How do you feel about magical creatures?" Kate asked.

"I hate them." Dimitri said without any thought. Kate looked surprised.

"Why do you hate them?" Kate asked.

"They killed my parents, and left me all alone. The Hunts Clan took me in, and gave me a chance to avenge my parents." Dimitri said this with his serious look.

Kate was surprised. She never knew any magical creature could be so vicious. She then wanted to ask another question. 'Is he like the others? Will he just leave after I share my point of view?' She decided that she would ask the question. 'If it is meant to be then let it be.' She reasoned with herself.

"Dimitri."

"Yes." Dimitri had his arms crossed and looking out into the night sky.

"Do you like me?" Kate asked. Dimitri unfolded his arms and looked at her with a surprised look.

"I think I do." Dimitri said.

"Then you wouldn't mind any of my faults, and I would do the same." Kate said

"Yea I guess so." Dimitri said, surprised at the sudden mood change with Kate. 'She looks a lot more serious.'

"Dimitri, I didn't want to come in here for a mission. I just wanted to be here with you. I don't hate magical creatures. In fact I think they are cute and amazing, and that's why I was moved from California. I was ridiculed by everyone else in the Hunts Clan." Kate felt bad in every word she said. She really liked him, but she also liked magical creatures.

"Oh…" Dimitri looked surprised. He just turned away and looked out on the ocean.

"Dimitri, I like you a lot. I know you feel the same way, but there is no reason for me to hate magical creatures." Kate looked down.

"Kate… I think I love you." Dimitri was still looking away.

"Dimitri… thank you… for understanding." Kate looked up at him and saw his eyes. "Dimitri… your eyes… they turned blue." She saw his eyes turning blue from black. Dimitri didn't answer back. They closed their eyes, and leaned towards each other. They leaned closer and… they kissed.

"We should head back." Dimitri said as he leaned back, and had a warm smile on his face.

**A/N: **HAPPY THANKSGIVING. Also I know this was a long chapter, but I had to cover this in **THIS **chapter. I originally planned for this stuff to be in the last chapter, but the storyline wouldn't let it be in there. The next chapter is gonna be the start of a whole new turn for the story. So stay tuned and don't move. R&R it is appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews. When I first started this story I was really nervous that I was starting to think that when I posted the first 2 chapters I made a mistake, but then I read the reviews and I got more confident in what I was writing so thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 Things Move Along

**A/N: *sigh* I hate typing this right now… I have to retype everything for this chapter because I lost the thumb drive. I really hate it when stuff like this happens. So anyway it has been 5 weeks, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year by the way. The reason why there hasn't been an update in so long was because I was feeling like my story was getting kind of predictable so I tried to think of any way to make it more interesting and surprising while still sticking to the storyline. Unfortunately I have not come up with anything new so I am going down this route.**

**P.S. I'm not mad. I'm just a little disappointed. P.S.S. To lighten up the mood I went through Danny Phantom episodes. It's weird; I told myself I wasn't going to watch it, but I just did, and I'm glad I did, and now, for your story.**

**Chapter 9**

_**1 day before Dimitri's birthday. (8 Months Later)**_

"How did I do master" A shadowy figure said.

"You did very well, Huntsboy." A larger, shadowy figure said.

"Thank you master and what about the new Huntsgirl." The figure known as 'Huntsboy' motioned his hand to direct his master to another shadowy, figure stepping out from the bushes.

"You both did exceedingly well on this mission." The larger figure said.

"Thank you Huntsmaster." Said Huntsgirl.

It would be quite a terrifying sight to any passerby, but fortunately they were in the woods far away from human contact. There were three shadowy figures all in strange dark red outfits. Two of the silhouettes were holding strange looking staffs, the figures you know as Huntsboy and Huntsmaster. Right on the ground next to them was another strange sight. It seemed to be a small kid in a net, a small kid with pointy ears.

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's attend to our little guest." The Huntsman knelt down to make eye contact with the elf. "Now elf, give me the box and enjoy a fast and painless death," The Huntsmaster held his staff close to the elf's neck. "Or refuse and die a slow, painful death. I will find the box sooner or later so save me the trouble."

"GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!" The elf shouted at the top of his lungs. "I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING." The Huntsman backed up. Even though you couldn't see his face you could tell he was disappointed.

"Disappointing… well then suffer a painful death magical creature." The Huntsman said.

While the Huntsman was busy interrogating the elf, his two apprentices, Huntsboy and Huntsgirl were both behind him watching the whole scene; The Huntsgirl had sadness in her eyes. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" The Huntsboy asked.

"Do I really need to tell you, Dimitri? I don't want to see this. You of all people should know this." The Huntsgirl said.

"Then why did you join me on the field in the first place, Kate?" Dimitri asked.

"I guess I just wanted to spend more time with you." Kate replied.

"Can't stay away from me can you?" Dimitri said in a cocky tone. At this comment Kate shot a death glare at Dimitri.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's only been 8 months since our first date, and we haven't gotten any closer. Right now are the time relationships like this go down." Kate couldn't help but laugh at what she said and how bad Dimitri took it. His face had the look of despair and sadness on his face.

"Enough, be quiet you two." The Huntsman ordered.

"Yes sir." Both of them said in unison.

"Now let's deal with our guest." The Huntsman's staff started to glow green and he brought it closer to the elf. "Say goodbye elf." Just as the Huntsman was about to cut the elf's throat a huge fireball just came down.

"HEY! Huntspunk, care to fight someone your size?" Just as the fireball came down everyone there looked up and saw a red dragon in the sky. Next to the red dragon was another dragon, but blue instead of red.

"Dragons." The Huntsman immediately left to fight the dragons, which greatly relieved the elf. Dimitri readied his weapon. Even though he can't remember his first encounter with the dragon, he had many other fights with him. Kate, who had just joined Dimitri on the field, was really amazed by the sight of her first dragon. Even though she learned about dragons in the academy she never saw one in person. She also knew that this dragon is the one who is dating Rose. She didn't want to make a tangled up mess so she just stayed back.

Dimitri ran up behind the Huntsman ready for action. He is still like any other Huntsclan student, ready to slay any dragon, especially if it's their first. He was ready to slay his first dragon, especially if it is the most hated dragon in the Huntsclan, the American Dragon.

"Master, leave the American Dragon to me." Dimitri lunged for the American Dragon getting ready to attack, while the Huntsman went for the former Chinese Dragon.

"Hello dragon, we meet again." Dimitri was now face-to-face with one of his worst enemies.

"Hah, you think a kid can beat the American Dragon." The American Dragon had a cocky grin on his face. "No one can beat the mac-daddy drag-OOMPH." The American Dragon was knocked back by a kick courtesy of Dimitri.

"I may be a kid, dragon, but I'm the best from the academy." Dimitri got ready for another lunge, but just as he shot forward something tripped him. It was the dragon's tail.

"You may be the best, but I'm still better, hah.' The dragon was starting to get more serious, and ready to fight. Dimitri got up and spun his staff and ran to attack the dragon. The dragon just moved out of the way and avoided the attack. "No one can beat the American Dragon."

"Grrr, Shut up dragon!" Dimitri was getting annoyed. The dragon was only toying with him. Dimitri got ready for another attack. He charged for the dragon, but the dragon just caught his staff.

"Why don't we just stop fighting and leave. The other dragon freed the elf and We're clearly winning this fight." Dimitri looked at his master who was struggling on fighting the other dragon, and then he looked back at where Kate was, who was next to an empty net. "The fight isn't over. A dragon's pelt is much more valuable than a single elf. Plus I can slay my first dragon."

"*Sigh* I warned you. Now let's get serious." The dragon took the staff and kneed Dimitri in the stomach. Dimitri felt really bad pain right where the dragon kneed him. He couldn't say anything and he just coughed really hard. When he looked back up he saw the dragon that looked surprised and shocked.

"What was that?" The dragon still had that look of shock.

"What?" Dimitri asked still hurting from the hit, but trying to get ready to counter attack while the dragon was distracted.

"That fire… that came out of your mouth." Dimitri was surprised at what the dragon said, but he immediately told himself that there was no way and the dragon was lying.

"You can't fool me dragon, you're trying to mess with my head." Dimitri was still trying to look for an opening.

"Yo take a look. I already won. Why would I need to mess up you head?" Dimitri found the opening he was looking for. While the dragon was 'acting' shocked and talking about his victory Dimitri used his foot to trip the dragon. The dragon lost his grip on Dimitri's staff and fell on the ground. Dimitri took his staff and pointed it right the dragon's neck.

"What was that about you winning dragon?" Dimitri saw the look on the dragons face. He saw the look of surprise and a little fear.

"JAKE!" The other dragon yelled trying to get between Dimitri and the American Dragon, but the Huntsman quickly grabbed the dragon's tail and slammed the dragon on the ground.

"Dimitri don't!" Kate yelled trying to stop Dimitri without thinking.

"Don't what?" Dimitri yelled back ignoring the fact that she had just said his name.

"Don't… uhhhhh… WATCH OUT FOR THE DRAGON'S TAIL." Kate yelled trying to cover up her mistake. Dimitri looked down and saw that the dragon's tail was just about to wrap around his foot. He quickly lifted his foot and slammed it back down on the dragon's tail.

"OW! Hey watch the tail." The dragon struggled to get Dimitri off of him, but couldn't get Dimitri off of him.

"Get ready to die dragon." Dimitri brought the staff up getting ready to bring it down on the dragon's neck.

"I can't believe I'm losing right now."

"Well believe it dragon, any final words?"

"Yea, why did you cough out flames earlier?" The dragon had a serious look on his face.

"Quiet dragon, stop trying to mess with my head." Dimitri had an annoyed look on his face. 'Even when I have this dragon cornered, he's still annoying.'

"How old are you?" The dragon's voice was getting more and more serious.

"Ummmm…13 in about a week… why?" Dimitri was wondering why the dragon was asking these weird questions.

"Does your back hurt?" Dimitri was creeped out at all the questions the dragon asked.

"Yea… now that you mentioned it… it kind of does." Dimitri grabbed his back with his free hand.

"Hmmm… coughing fire and back pain, do you think these are signs of being a…"

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A FILTHY, DISGUTSING, HEARTLESS, DECIEVING, EVIL DRAGON!" Dimitri was shouting while still trying to stay concentrated.

"Hurtful. Anyway if you are a dragon then in about a week you should get your full powers."

"I SAID SHUT UP! SAY GOODBYE DRAGON!" Dimitri held his staff in both his hand and slammed it down on the dragon's neck. There was a long moment of silence between everyone there. Everyone had their own reasons not to say something. The other dragon, who was the master and grandfather of the one who had just died, was devastated that his own grandson had just died right in front of him. Kate was shocked at what she just saw, and she was wondering how Rose would take this terrible news. Dimitri was looking down and breathing heavily. He was looking at his first slain dragon. His staff plunged into the dragon's neck and pure, crimson blood flowing out of it.. Dimitri had just assured a guaranteed spot in the Huntsclan and had just accomplished a very important achievement in the Huntsclan, slaying your first dragon. The moment the American Dragon died the air was filled with sadness, shocked emotions, and a feeling of loss. The Huntsman was first to break this moment of silence.

"Everyone get ready to leave." Dimitri looked up from the dragon.

"But what about the Chinese Dragon?" Dimitri asked.

"We are leaving." The Huntsman answered. Dimitri took his staff out of the dragon and a green orb surrounded him and the Huntsman. A second later they disappeared and all that was left at the place was Kate and Lao Shi. Kate looked back at the Chinese Dragon to see if the dragon was crying, but he wasn't. Kate decided to leave so she wouldn't get in trouble.

The only person there was now Lao Shi, who suddenly fell on his knees and started crying.

**Me: Well everyone there's the story and like I said I'm sorry I took 5 weeks just to update. I basically wasted my entire Christmas break. Anyway I should be able to write another chapter right before my break is over in one day. Thanks again and plea-**

***Door slams open and some guy walks in***

**Me: Oh! Hey Jake…**

**Jake: Don't give me that. WHY DID I DIE? I'm the main character.**

**Me: Calm down and let me sort things out. FIRST, you aren't the main character. Dimitri is.**

**Jake: But I'm the main character that exists. You're a fan you should write good things not bad things.**

**Me: Well I'm the writer and what I want in my head happens here.**

**Jake: Is that right? Well then… DRAGON UP! *Nothing Happens*. What's going on? My dragon powers won't work.**

**Me: Didn't you listen to me. I'm the writer. I can do anything for example… DRAGON UP! *Turns into blue and green dragon* Hah!**

**Jake: Oh Shit...**

**A/N: I don't know why I wrote that XD. I just saw it on some other stories and I kind of wanted to put one in my story. This again is 2000 words including A/Ns. R&R PLZ.**


	10. Chapter 10 Spoilers

**-SPOILERS-**

**I posted this early. This originally was suppose to be in chapter 10. I posted this early so you guys wouldn't feel so bad about Jake dying. This has a lot of spoilers in it.**

**I put this here so there is spacing between this and the spoilers. When the real chapter 10 comes out all this stuff will be gone.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**Jake: Is all this really necessary? I mean you already killed me in your story, so is tying me to this chair really necessary?**

**Me: Yea. I told you spoilers so you would calm down. You only calmed down when I told you that you come back later. If I let you go then you would've told other people.**

**Jake: I won't tell anyone. You can trust me.**

**Me: Yea… no. Anyway here's the author's note.**

**A/N: I Kind of knew I would get reactions like "WHY DID JAKE DIE." I would like to point out that a dragon's weak spot is their underbelly and behind the left ear. Not the neck. If you want to know more than here are the three stories I'm planning for Dimitri.**

**1. Story one focuses on Dimitri.**

**2. Story two focuses on Jake, Rose, Kate, and their friends except Dimitri. (You'll see why) (Dimitri doesn't die)**

**3. Story three focuses on a new character, and ends the series.**

**Jake: AND YOU BLAMED ME FOR SPOILERS! LET ME GO!**


	11. Chapter 11 Rose Gets Mad

**A/N: I sprained my foot. :( Any ways here's chapter 10. I know I said I was going to get rid of SPOILERS, but I think people can just skip it if they want to :). R&R Also I noticed a plot hole in my story and had to change 1 word in the last chapter. Not the SPOILERS chapter. Instead of it being 1 week before Dimitri's BD it's now 1 day before Dimitri's BD. Sorry.**

**Chapter 10**

"WHAT! Master are you serious?" Rose was yelling at the Huntsman wanting the news that he told her was a lie or misunderstanding.

"Yes I'm serious. Why are you yelling?" The Huntsman got a little suspicious at Rose's reaction. The Huntsman just finished telling Rose that her mortal enemy was defeated.

"I… uhh… was just wondering because I spent so many years trying to slay that dragon." Rose quickly said trying to cover up her mistake. "So…uhh who was able to slay the dragon?" Rose was quickly trying to change the subject.

"The Huntsboy, he is very skilled and he was able to prove that by slaying his first dragon." The Huntsman was very proud in his pupil.

"Dimitri… I'm going to kill him." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What was that Huntsgirl?" Huntsman barely heard what Rose said.

"Oh…uhh it's nothing. I was just saying how I'm going to congratulate Dimitri for his achievement." Rose lied and faked a laugh.

"Hmmm. Well you do that. I am a little busy so you can go visit him right now." Rose bowed and the Huntsman walked the other way.

As soon as the Huntsman started to walk away Rose quickly ran the other away to the Boy's Dorm Wing. 'He's gonna pay for this.' Rose's face was full of tears as she was running all the way to Dimitri's room. 'Jake can't be dead, or more like I don't want him dead. Either way Dimitri is gonna pay for hurting him.'

_**Back at the Dorms**_

"Soooo… Dimitri how does it feel to know you've slain your first dragon." Kirk was sitting on the bottom of the bunk bed in his and Dimitri's dorm.

"I don't know… I guess it feels great." Dimitri was distracted by hitting his back.

"Why are hitting yourself?" Kirk asked.

"My back is killing me." Dimitri couldn't stand the stabbing pain from his back.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I think it might have happened when I fought those dragons."

"Oh."

Just when they had finished their conversation the door got knocked off its hinges. Kirk and Dimitri both got up to see who broke their door.

"Rose what the hell." Dimitri yelled. He was annoyed that his back was hurting and Rose kicked the door open. Rose didn't say anything and went up to Dimitri who was much younger and shorter than Rose. She grabbed him by the collar and brought him up. This scared Dimitri and made him squeal out of fear.

"Ummmm… I'm going to wait outside." Kirk ran outside and grabbed the door and closed it.

"Wh…what do you want Rose?" Dimitri stammered he was surprised and very scared.

Rose blinked. 'What do I tell him? I didn't think this through. I can't tell him about Jake or he'll tell the Huntsman. I need to end this quickly.'

"I HATE YOU!" Rose yelled.

"What… Why?" Dimitri was getting scared.

"HOW DID YOU BEAT THAT DRAGON BEFORE I COULD?" Rose tried to make up a conversation so she doesn't end up hunted by the Huntsclan.

"I…don't…know." Dimitri stammered.

"You're just a kid. How could you slay that dragon before I even could?" Rose yelled which made Dimitri even more scared.

"I…umm…uhhh…I…don't…know." Dimitri kept stammering. He quickly looked around for any solution to Rose going ballistic in his dorm. He kept looking around for something to use until he found it. He reached out careful not to get noticed by Rose. Dimitri quickly grabbed his staff and quickly knocked Rose over with it.

Rose got back up and she looked pissed. She wasn't planning to pick a fight in the first place, but now...

"OWWW!" Dimitri yelled out in pain. Rose had just punched Dimitri right in the face.

Rose was beyond mad. Dimitri hurt Jake and now he had the gall to hit a girl, a girl by the way that could easily make his life a living hell. She went all out and didn't care if either Dimitri was hurt or if she would get in trouble.

Dimitri on the other hand was debating whether or not to hit Rose again. She did storm in here for no good reason, and she was destroying his room. Rose was kicking and punching, trying to hit Dimitri but instead hitting walls and furniture, breaking them.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Dimitri was trying to get Rose to calm down, but it was no use.

"Save it squirt." Rose kept throwing punches and kept missing. It went on and on for a really long time. Rose kept trying to hit Dimitri, who kept dodging and running from Rose. It wouldn't stop until someone else came.

"ROSE! STOP!" Kate slammed through the already broken door. She was panting heavily and strained to talk.

"NO! Your boyfriend is gonna pay." Rose kept trying to hit Dimitri, but Kate ran forward and grabbed Rose's arm to stop her.

"Rose let's talk outside." Kate dragged Rose outside and grabbed the door and lifted it up from the ground and fit it in the door hole.

Dimitri sighed and sat on his bed. He looked around and found that his room was a mess. 'Why did she do that?' Dimitri kept thinking. He decided to let it go and get some sleep. Right when he lied down on his back the stabbing pain returned.

"AHH!" Dimitri yelled out, but not loud enough for someone to hear. 'Almost forgot about the pain.' Dimitri repositioned himself and fell asleep.

_**Outside the Dorm**_

"Kate why did you stop me?" Rose asked. They were walking back to the girl's dorms.

"Kirk told me that you stormed in his and Dimitri's room and I knew why, Jake right?"

"That and he hit me."

"What?"

"He must've been scared because I was intimidating him."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you calmed down."

"Yeah. Sorry I did that to your boyfriend." Kate just nodded in reply. "We should head back and get some sleep."

**A/N: R&R and thanks for reading. Sorry for a long wait.**


	12. Chapter 12 Double Surprise Party

**A/N: Sooo… Been a long time since I actually updated, first thing I want to do is apologize for the lack of chapters in the last 4 months but I've been preoccupied with school. I was also a little preoccupied with extra learning materials and also… games. I have been working on this in those 4 months little by little. Recently I got overloaded with projects and graduation at my school. So here is Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Sometime in the future**_

Haley and Lao Shi were on the rooftop of Lao Shi's Electronics Store. Haley looked mad and confused at the news she had just received from her grandfather, who had received it from the dragon council.

"What do you mean I'm not the next American Dragon?" Haley shouted. "Jake and I were the only two dragons in America. Who else is there now that Jakes…?" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Ever since her brother was supposedly dead she was heartbroken. Her own brother had been killed.

"I am sorry young dragon, but it is not my choice it is the council's choice." In the old man's voice you could tell that he was unhappy and had to force those words out.

"Then who's going to be the American Dragon now?" Haley asked.

"I am." A new voice could be heard.

_**In The Present. Dimitri's Point of View**_

"Man what a bad sleep." I got up and then yawned.

I looked over the room and noticed that it was a disaster. 'What happened here?' The memory of Rose's argument with him came back to him. 'Oh yeah, Rose went ballistic for some weird reason.'

"Kirk be a buddy and save me a spot in the breakfast line." I yelled out as I just fell back in my bed. I waited for a reply for a few seconds until I got a little mad.

"Ugh, why is everyone in a mood swing. What's wrong, why won't you talk?" I got off my bed and looked on the top bunk. I was still a little tired and crabby considering the night before.

"Huh, where'd you go?" I asked myself as I saw the top bunk empty. I tried to remember if anything else happened last night, my memory still a little cloudy since I was tired.

"Oh yea! He ran outside to avoid Rose and me." I had just remembered that part. "Ugh, that means I have to go get my own breakfast, just great." I said to myself as I went outside to ask the nearest bystander if he or she knew where Kirk was. I wasn't bothering to change out of the clothes I slept in since I was only going to be out for a few seconds.

I reached for the door knob and turned. When I walked outside I got the biggest surprise of my life…

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Hurry everyone he could come out at any time." Kirk shouted so everyone could hear. He didn't worry if Dimitri heard it or not, Dimitri was a heavy sleeper anyway. Everyone was scrambling around just to get the finishing touches on Dimitri's big surprise. Kirk and Caroline were working with a few friends to get Dimitri's big surprise ready in time.

Just then Kirk heard the doorknob to his dorm turn. He couldn't wait for the look of surprise on his face.

"Everyone get in position, he's awake and coming out."

As soon as everyone heard this they all rushed to their hiding places, Kirk and Caroline following as well. The door was about open and everyone was getting ready for a big surprise party… but what they didn't expect was a surprise for them.

_**Dimitri's POV**_

I was really shocked by the sight in front of me. As soon as I walked out of the door there was a huge bang and several pieces of what looked like confetti was scattered around, and everyone their looked like they were about to jump at me, but stopped midway for some reason.

"Umm…" As soon as I finished that small sound of me being confused, everyone around me was starting to scream and freak out.

"Agh! What's going on?" I covered my ears from all the loud screaming. I couldn't tell why, but all the screaming was louder than it should've been.

"Kirk go get the Huntsmaster. I'll handle things here. EVERYONE! If you aren't making yourselves useful go to your dorms!" I kind of flinched at Caroline's tough and serious attitude. Usually she gets like this when she's fighting.

I let go of my ears and tried to assess my situation. Key word was tried. I couldn't understand why everyone was going ballistic around me. Just as I was trying to organize my thoughts and try to find out why everyone was going nuts, Caroline jumped right in front of me in battle stance. I almost had a heart attack.

"GET READY TO BE SLAIN!" Caroline tried to slash me with her staff but I just dodged at the right time.

"Woah, watch it. What do you think you're doing?" I asked, obviously still confused. She still kept trying to hit me during our conversation, but I kept dodging each one of them.

"What do you think? I'm trying to get rid of an annoying dr-agh!" Just as she was about to finish her sentence I tried to slam into her and try to disorient her. Apparently it worked better than I thought it would have.

"Look I know I can be annoying sometimes, but I'm not that bad." I said thinking she might be ticked off at me for doing something. 'Sigh, girls are so hard to understand. One second they're your friends and the next they want to kill you.' I thought to myself.

"Not that bad? AS IF! Now stand still and let me slay you, you filthy beast." Caroline yelled back at me.

"Jeez, you're acting as if I'm a dragon or something." I said kind of mad that Caroline called me a "filthy beast".

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE YOU IDIOT DRAGON! NOW STAND STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU!" Caroline roared out. She raised her staff for one last hit.

"What?" I asked, and because of my brief confusion I failed to dodge her final and strongest hit. I fell on the floor and was starting to black out from the hit and before the inevitable darkness engulfed me I heard voices.

"Master, it's this way. The dragon is just outside my dorm." I heard a familiar voice say. I knew right away that it was Kirk, but soon I felt all consciousness leave me and I blacked out.

**A/N: I'm done for now. Left a cliffhanger I think. I'll try to update as soon as possible and leave reviews and give suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 Revelations

**A/N: I'm probably gonna get a lot of angry readers for saying this but the reason why I don't update as much is because I've been playing games…a lot. Things like Minecraft and Maplestory (They just released Phantom XD). I have just been spending my days playing a lot. Probably not gonna play Minecraft anymore because my PC sucks. Also this chapter I felt I needed to get perfect. Anyway enjoy and feel free to leave a review.**

**Chapter 12**

_**Inside the Hunmaster's Office**_

"Dammit!" The Huntsmaster yelled as he punched the closest thing possible to relieve his stress. The unlucky object was his desk which now had a large dent in it.

"Master, what's wrong. We were able to catch another dragon. This should be a time to be getting rid of the beast." Kirk was standing right behind him with Caroline and they were both trying to calm the raging Huntsmaster.

"What's wrong is that I just lost another apprentice! On top of that there is another thing concerning me!" The Huntsmaster was basically yelling at the two little trainees who were staring at their leader.

"What happened to Dimitri is not any of our faults. Obviously the dragon council probably put him here to spy on us." Kirk didn't want to say, but he was clouded in anger when he thought he was betrayed by his closest friend, who has no idea what is going on.

"That's not the only thing that worries me about that dragon." The Huntsmaster coldly stated. He walked over to a book at his desk he got from the Hunts Clan archives. "What worries me about that dragon is a long unfulfilled prophecy that involves that dragon."

"The prophecy can't be that bad" Caroline stated.

"Just listen to it and you determine whether it's bad or good after I finish telling you." The Huntsmaster was trying to suppress yelling when he snapped at Caroline. It was obvious whatever this prophecy was it was making the Huntsmaster more agitated by the minute.

The Huntsmaster took the book and started flipping through a few pages until he found what he was looking for. He held up the book and said the following out loud.

"_**The Dragons were born from chaos and destruction,"**_

"_**And the Hunts Clan rose to destroy them."**_

"_**The Hunts Clan and Dragons killed and slayed each other,"**_

"_**Neither side wanted to show mercy to the other."**_

"_**However one day in the times of castles and kings,"**_

"_**A Dragon and Huntress met,"**_

"_**And broke this battle between Hunts Clan and magical beasts."**_

"_**Eventually war and blood had lessened into hate and distrust,"**_

"_**No battles were made against each other,"**_

"_**For the Dragon and the Huntress lived together in happiness,"**_

"_**And their bond broke the war between Hunts Clan and magical beasts."**_

"_**While the Hunts Clan and magical beasts grew hatred for each other,"**_

"_**Three witches decided to make the bloodshed continue,"**_

"_**And the warriors of the Hunts Clan thought the same thing."**_

"_**The witches desired the destruction of the Huntress,"**_

"_**And the Hunters desired the Dragon's demise."**_

"_**The Dragon and his lover desperately fought,"**_

"_**And in the end the Dragon bear witness to his own wife's death."**_

"_**He broke out in rage and fury and attacked anyone who approached him."**_

"_**It was then at the Dragon's carelessness that it was revealed he had a son."**_

"_**The magical beasts were enraged at the Dragon and his offspring,"**_

"_**And they cursed the Dragon's family."**_

"_**Ye had brought an unnatural being into the world, and thou must kill it with thou hands, lest the world meet its own destruction." **_

"_**The magical creatures told this to the already depressed Dragon,"**_

"_**And he hid his son and took his own life to join his wife."**_

"_**The son of this Dragon bore both his father's and mother's heritage."**_

"_**Reader, beware of the Hunts Clan Dragon."**_

"_**Kill it for it will bring destruction to the world."**_

**(A/N: Had I bit trouble on where to put the 'thou' and 'ye'.)**

The Huntsmaster continued reading quietly while he left Caroline and Kirk thinking about the prophecy and story they had just heard.

"So is Dimitri related to this 'son' that the Dragon had?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know, but I don't wish to find out." The Huntsmaster answered.

"How unnatural that the Huntress would show love to a dragon, she should've killed him right when they met." Caroline stated coldly.

"Indeed, that is why we must kill this dragon. We had our best people work this out and turns out that the son did indeed bring destruction. There used to be a race of dragons called Great Dragons or Dracos. For some reason the Dracos were killed off, but not by the Hunts Clan, but instead the son of the Dragon that met the Huntress. The Dracos however gave all their powers to the lesser dragons that were known as Whelps in an attempt to prolong the dragon race. " The Huntsmaster lectured all this to Caroline who found it fascinating and Kirk who found it dull and boring. The Huntsmaster's lecture continued. "Our people came up that one dragon would bring the end of one world. For example this dragon could bring destruction to any of the races. It could be magical creatures, the Hunts Clan, or the entire human race. The son of the Huntress and Dragon was able to kill the destructive and powerful Great Dragons all by himself."

"Shouldn't we keep Dimitri alive so he follows the prophecy and destroys all magical beasts?" Kirk said out loud.

"I am not taking a small chance to destroy magical creatures. If he is not to destroy magical creatures then he will destroy us or he will destroy ordinary humans." The Huntsmaster stated.

"So who do you have planned to destroy this beast?" Caroline asked.

"I was going to assign you two to the task since he betrayed you and led us on." The Huntsmaster suggested.

"I'll do it." Kirk and Caroline both said at the same time. They both felt betrayed since they believed Dimitri was spying on them and lying to them. However Dimitri was in pain himself.

_**In The Hunts Clan Dungeons**_

Dimitri was chained to the wall. His head down and he was barely conscious. He was able to get a good look at himself when he got imprisoned. He was still in dragon form from a few hours ago. He remembered this dragon color from his second dream. 'I must be going crazy Dimitri thought to himself.'

"This has to be a mistake. How can I be a dragon? It's impossible." Dimitri hated himself for being a dragon. "How can I avenge my parents by slaying dragons when I am one?"

Eventually Dimitri grew tired from trying to get free and all the recent events that have transpired. This was to be Dimitri's third and final dream about his dragon lineage.

_**Inside Dimitri's Head**_

Dimitri was standing in an empty black void like the second dream he had. He sat on the ground and brought his knees to his chest. There was no one else around except himself and he felt truly alone like no one wanted him. 'I am alone. My best friends attacked me and I'm probably not going to be so welcomed in the dragon community.'

"GET UP YOU DOLT!" A voice from behind him yelled. Dimitri almost had a heart attack from the loud voice that broke the silence. He stood up and turned around to see two people. One was who he assumed to be his mother and the other person was someone who he didn't know.

Without all the blood Dimitri could see that his mother was a very kind looking person. She had vibrant brown long hair with black eyes. She wore a casual dress that was a beige color. The man next her had dark green hair that wasn't combed or kept straight. He wore casual clothes that were also green and some black. These two people might have looked strange, but to Dimitri he put two and two together and realized who they both were.

"Mom…Dad?" Dimitri asked if they were truly his parents, and they both nodded. All his anger and his resentment disappeared and it was replaced by happiness and joy. He ran to his parents and hugged both of them.

"Aww come on guys aren't supposed to hug." The man who Dimitri assumed to be his father said jokingly returning the hug.

"Be quiet, he's been through a lot. It's no wonder he missed us." Dimitri's mother spoke up and she also returned the hug.

There the family stood embracing each other and not letting go. They exchanged the loving warmth of family that was able to get Dimitri off his mind of being a dragon. Until he felt that his claws were hurting his parents in their family hug. Dimitri got out of their reunion and took a look at his hands and realized he was still a dragon.

"Oh yea I forgot about this." Dimitri said out loud.

"I'm proud of you son. You finally unlocked your dragon heritage." His father said with praise and happiness. Dimitri just looked up with a confused expression.

"Aren't you mad that I'm some sort of beast?" Dimitri asked. His father looked disappointed and shook his head.

"Those Hunts Clan punks must have really done a number on your head. No I'm not mad, in fact look at me." Just then Dimitri saw his father become surrounded by a blast of flames. When the flames died down there stood a dragon. The same dragon who Dimitri assumed killed his parents. Dimitri knew that this was the same dragon for it had the same green color and black ridges. Dimitri just stood there gazing at the green dragon with tears starting to form at his eyes.

"Uhhh, son what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dimitri's father asked. Unbeknownst to him, Dimitri felt horrible and guilty. 'My whole life I was training and working towards killing a dragon. I would've killed my own dad if I hadn't known that I was a dragon. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve to be his son.' With these thoughts in his mind Dimitri looked away and ran off in the black void. Tears still streaming down his face, and thoughts of guilt and regret, his father tried to chase after him but he couldn't move.

"Why can't I move?" Dimitri's father asked.

"It's because it's his dream and he doesn't want you near him." His wife replied.

"Why not, you don't think he hates himself for being a dragon do you?" Dimitri's father asked.

"Who knows, it could be that or it could be something else."

_**Inside Dimitri's Dungeon**_

Two Huntsclan soldiers just came in and saw their little scaly friend having a nap.

"Must've been struggling so much that he wore himself out." The first one said starting to move towards the chained dragon.

"Let's hurry and take him out of these chains." The other on said. He put his hands into a fist and punched Dimitri across the face. "That should wake him up."

"Come on dragon. It's time to face your old friends." The guards took off his chains and dragged him to the arena to be slain.

'I might as well die. I wanted my father dead, I wanted to annihilate my entire race, and my friends probably think I betrayed them.' Dimitri had these thoughts going through his head as he was being dragged to his doom.

However in the stadium a figure jumped and moved on the ceilings across beams. She looked down and saw the arena where Dimitri was to die.

"I'm gonna hate doing this, but I have to save him." The figure said to herself.

**A/N: The reason why I left a cliffhanger was because I felt that one chapter was too small for where the story's climax is. I REALLY want to get this part of the story nailed down and perfect. Leave a review and hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
